Días de verano, locura y discreción
by El mundo de Youko
Summary: Y cada día de verano me volveré mas loca, ante el anhelo de un beso que no e recibido y ante la desgracia de no obtenerlo, morir en silencio ahora me parece perfecto... Una corta historia sobre el sentir de Hinata por Naruto.


** Naruto no es de mi pertenencia, solo tome a sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes los lectores. Naruto le pertenece ****Masashi Kishimoto. (¡Vamos Kishimoto quiero ver la pelea de Naruto contra Sasuke! Ó.o o en todo caso los quiero ver casados XD) **

**Días de verano, locura y discreción. **

Recuerdo cada momento, recuerdo cada sensación recorrer una y otra ves mi cuerpo sin piedad de mi, solo tenía doce años en ese tiempo cuando supe que era amor, por desgracia conocí un amor no correspondido y mirarme ahora aquí, tengo dieseis años y nada ha cambiado sigo amando intensamente al mismo joven, y este ni siquiera sabe de ello y si lo supiera… no se que pasaría realmente.

La primera vez que lo vi, solo era un niña y escuchaba una y otra ves que el no era buena persona, yo lo miraba y era como cualquier otro niño, pero realmente no era así el estaba totalmente solo y para llamar la atención hacia esas travesuras pero la verdad es que solo era un grito, uno que nadie escuchaba o mas bien que todos ignoraban. Así me sentía yo, aunque la diferencia es que yo solo guardaba silencio, y tenía tanto miedo, no gritaba solo esperaba ser notada y en esos silencios lloraba…

Antes que nada admiración fue lo que sentí, después entro el amor como un imprevisto y no me molesto, cuando me miraba por error sentía mucha felicidad, cuando me notaba un poco mi mundo se hacia perfecto… hasta el momento con ello me sentía feliz, lo seguía cada día y lo miraba a lo lejos escondiéndome con temor, no me atrevía a hablarle y cuando se me acercaba las palabras no salían yo deseaba decirle, pero era imposible.

-Naruto…Naruto-Kun…yo…

Baje la mirada, en ese momento tenía doce años… no sabía que diría con plenitud pero ya no podía retractarme, era el momento, aun si mi corazón latía con fuerza y doliera… ¡Debo ser fuerte por lo menos hoy!

-¡Oh Sakura-chan!

Mire de nuevo, al parecer Sakura había llegado, Naruto sonrió y fue tras ella.

-Nos vemos luego Hinata. Se despidió sonriente, quise sentirme honrada por dicha sonrisa, pero en el fondo no había sido para mi y lo sabía bien, baje una ves mas la mirada y me dije a mi misma "No importa".

-Hinata, últimamente te ves muy decaída, ¿No Akamaru?

Mire a Kiba, después del ladrido de Akamaru, trate de sonreír pero fue en vano, jugué con mis dedos…

-Lo… lo siento. Dije en un susurro que fue percibido por el castaño.

-No es para que te disculpes solo fue un comentario. Suspiro, yo baje aun más la mirada suplicando ser más fuerte, juzgándome a mi misma por no serlo y lamentándome.

-Si tan solo… yo… fuera… más… fuerte…

Sentí mi mejilla húmeda, Kiba me miro confundido, inmediatamente salí corriendo del lugar y sin previo aviso las lagrimas cayeron una tras otra, de nuevo me portaba débilmente, como siempre me decían aquellas voces del pasado "sería mejor así, sería mejor si tu… sería mejor si… sería mejor…" ¡Ya no se que es lo mejor! Solo deseo ser tan fuerte como lo son todos, ser un orgullo para mi padre, atreverme a confesarme… sonreír… solo eso pido…

Recuerdo que era verano… cuando tuve que enfrentarme una ves mas al pasado, con temor y de nuevo inseguridad mire al adversario, sus ojos eran como los míos… solo que los suyos estaban llenos de odio, Neji mi primo… tantas de sus palabras por mas dolorosas que sean eran tan ciertas, tal ves… en todo caso… yo no debería haber llegado tan lejos, si me hubiera rendido, si me hubiera dado vuelta en el momento oportuno… yo…

Cuando me sentí de nuevo prisionera de mi propia inseguridad, Naruto me alzo aquellas palabras calidas, me devolvieron a la realidad y me hicieron ver que no era momento de lamentarse, debía pelear contra mis demonios ahora en ves de correr y pensar como sería de otra forma… debía pelear aun sí no había oportunidad… ¡Debía!

De nuevo oscuridad, ¿Qué paso? Lo ignoro… ¿Lo hice bien? No lo se… pero aun si duele algo, y aun si se que perdí, realmente me siento feliz. Por lo menos una vez no corrí, aun si perdí luche con valor. "Gracias Naruto-Kun".

No era el fin del verano, este daba inicio y aun faltaba mucho y para mi era igual aun me faltaba mucho por crecer, este verano me prometí a mi misma no rendirme, Naruto-kun seguía adelante y yo haría igual.

Siento que cada verano que pasa me volveré mas loca… cuando veo a Naruto irse y volver, cuando Naruto crece, yo a lo lejos lo siento, cuando Naruto peleo contra Neji, cuando Naruto peleo contra cada oponente que parecía fuerte, cuando Naruto deseo aceptación cuando en la desesperación Naruto prometió hacer volver a Sasuke-kun, cuando Naruto intento conquistar a Sakura, cuando Naruto me miro, cuando Naruto sonrió sin importar que, cuando Naruto se fue, cuando Naruto volvió y sentí mi corazón bailar, y latir con mas fuerzas, cuando me miro fijamente y sentí que pronto mi corazón se saldría de su lugar…

Siento que pronto me volveré completamente loca, y aun si ahora tengo dieciséis el amor sigue fuerte, aun si el no lo sabe, aun si el quiere alguien mas el amor es igual, el me dio ánimos de levantarme, el me saco de la oscuridad y sin importar que, yo seguiré sus pasos aun si es a lo lejos, sin son torpes iré tras el, aun si caigo yo seguiré el mismo camino y aun si no me nota luchare…

El verano de nuevo hizo su aparición en Konoha, mirando por la ventana y esperando que el tiempo pasara… esperando verle hoy, soñando con cada instante… aun si duele nunca dejaría de amarle como lo e echo todo este tiempo…

Y aun si aparece un contratiempo todo estará bien ¿No Naruto-Kun?

"_-No te dejare poner otro dedo encima de Naruto-kun _

_-¿Que estas haciendo aquí Hinata? ¡Aléjate de aquí, no eres rival para…_

_-Lo sé… yo simplemente estoy siendo egoísta. _

_-¿De que estas hablando? ¡No seas estúpida! Esto es demasiado peligroso para ti. _

_-Yo estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad. Yo siempre lloraba y me rendía… y casi seguí el camino incorrecto, pero tú me mostraste el verdadero camino, yo te seguía siempre quería alcanzarte. Yo solo quería andar por ese camino contigo… quería estar contigo… Tu cambiaste mi vida… tu sonrisa salvo mi vida, no tengo miedo a la muerte mientras pueda protegerte, por que yo… TE AMO Naruto-kun"_

Y cada día de verano me volveré mas loca, ante el anhelo de un beso que no e recibido y ante la desgracia de no obtenerlo, morir en silencio ahora me parece perfecto...

Y cada día verano… todo estará bien, aun si es a lo lejos pero que se me permita estar a tu lado…

Y cada día de verano me are más fuerte.

Y tal ves un verano de estos te vea cumplir tus sueños… y tal ves se cumplan los míos, mientras tanto…

Cada día verano te veré a lo lejos.

...

...

...

**Hola! Aquí otra historia, ahora de Hinata y sus sentimientos por Naruto, bueno espero que les gustara, solo la lleve a cabo hasta la pelea de Pein, Amm espero que este bien lo que puse (No revise así que no se si puse bien los cortos sucesos que escribí) Y pues donde esta como en letra cursiva eso si lo vi, lo saque del manga (Para que no digan que ando de copiona XD) Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^ **

**Gracias. **


End file.
